My Pointless Poetry
by Thought Thinker
Summary: Sorry everyone, this story is dead as well as Different. Head to Fiction Press to check it out!
1. Poem 1

My life was too confusing

I didn't know what to believe anymore

I didn't know what to feel

I didn't know who to believe

I had no idea of what anything was anymore

What anything meant

I was too confused and lost

To do anything

My emotions were a mix

My thoughts were worthless

Love was completely foreign to me

I was utterly alone

In this cold, cold world…..

I sat alone at night

Thinking about what I was worth

Nothing, that's what

I would lie on my back

And scratch words with my nails

Into my arm

Forgotten

Lost

Worthless

Alone

Freak

Kill me

All of which I was and I wanted to happen

And let the blood flow down my arms

Onto the street

That was my sanctuary

The middle of the street

It was my safe place in life

Since no cars drove down it

The pavement was my only friend left

One day my sanctuary wasn't quite so safe

And I saw a light…

Then heard brakes…

Then the devil whispering my name

I was finally accepted in my own perfect world

And what a screwed up world it was


	2. Poem 2

I stand on top

Of the tallest building

Of all the buildings

I chose this one

I put my toes to the edge

And took a deep breath

I look down

To see the ant sized cars below

How empty this world really is

At least for me

His face flashes before my eyes

I scowl

His face sickens me

Though I know

I still love him

I don't want

My last thoughts

To be of him

I wipe a tear

From my cheek

And take my final breath

I hurl myself

Off the building

Falling

Falling

Falling

I suddenly don't want this

I don't want to die

I want to find out

Where my life was headed

Who I would meet

What I would accomplish

But it's too late

I realize

It's far too late

I think

As I crash to the ground

And everything

Goes dark…


	3. Poem 3

**Okie Dokie My Friend Wrote This One One Day And I've Always Loved It So Enjoy!**

Complicated

When I look at you

You look away

Do u know

I stare all day?

I'm not a stalker

I'm not a creep

I just always hope

You'll look at me

But when you don't

I become sad

Thinkin' that you

Like her more instead

We talked a lot

But now we don't

I wanna speak but

I'm afraid I'll choke

Do you know

That every time I see you

A little bit of my heart breaks?

I try to smile

But it ends up looking fake...


	4. Poem 4

We had it all

We were far from a fall

But all of that changed

The day that you walked away

I was broken hearted

I cried a hundred tears a day

But I was right back where I started

Before we were anything

Without a person to love or hold

I continued on with my life

You then told me you had found

A really nice new girl

And I told you I was happy for you

But after a while someone started to change

Was it me?

No it was you

You became cruel

You were tempered and mean

I couldn't do this anymore

Because you made me wanna scream

I yelled at you

And you yelled back

In the end an apology was formed

Our little truce didn't last long though

Because the next thing I knew

You were hurting my sis

Because of some new little miss

You'd picked up

Then I was done

That was the last straw

But after I cut you off

My wounds became raw

I was sore in my brains

In my eyes and my heart

You continued on

And I knew you didn't care

That all of the hurt that you just had to share

Tore open the wounds

And let loose much despair

Then one day I got

Some great advice

That made me stronger

And cut you completely out of my life

In a few years

When you come around

If you are then like you are now

Believe me your not

Gonna be taking time from my day

In all truth

There's only one thing I want the most

I want back the person

Who I'd walk coast to coast for

The guy that I loved

You know the sweet and caring one

I just want him back...

But I know that he's gone


	5. Poem 5

I feel no pain

But I ache all over

I know I'm alive

But it feels like I've died

I try my best

But it's never good enough

I think I'm liked

But I know it's a lie

Lies

My whole life is lies

And I know it

There's no need for them to pretend

For little ol' me anymore

To all my haters

Well keep on hating

Cause I won't be a problem

To your ever-so-important-lives soon

Very soon

And I bet everything

That no one will miss me

As one person goes

Another one comes

And I hope

That the person who comes

To fill my place

Doesn't have any kind

Of shitty life

Like mine


	6. Poem 6

The doors are locked

I don't know what to do

But I know all I want

Is to be with you

The walls are closing

I'm running out of air

This has to be a joke

But I'm feeling so scared

My body doesn't fit

The room is spinning

And as I start to freak out

I know I'm not winning

I'm overreacting

My hearts beating too fast

It feels like I'm ending

I don't want this torture to last

I strain to hear

After I scream your name

The laugh that I hear

Fills me with shame

As adrenaline consumes me

I know I'm a fool

And as my heart gives out

I know that you're truly cruel


	7. Poem 7

Death

By: Lizzy Reyes (nickicullenforlife)

Blood was rushing out of me

My throat was going dry

Every time I breathed

My heart felt like it was bleeding

I would breath and it would shatter

Pieces falling down 1 by 1

My immune system was giving out on me

My veins were shriveling up

My body was burning

As if I were surrounded by fire

The world was shutting down

My world at least

My sky turned gray

And the flowers wilted

I was no longer in a happy place

It was as if I had fallen

Into the deep dark depths

Of a black hole

The only thought that was racing through my mind was…

I was dying

Pain was rushing through me

My heart was broken

I was dying a slow, long, painful death

All because…

My lack of chocolate

I watched as little kids played around in the snow

Laughing and giggling

They threw the snow up in the air

Twirling around

And tasting it on their tongue

I chuckled to myself

Yes they were happy

But soon misery would consume them

Then they would choose the path

A path between fun and depression

A path leading to life's success


End file.
